Star Studded Event
by Planet.paulson
Summary: Sarah and Lily go to the Emmys. Filled with fluff and sweetness.


"Hey babe! You ready to go?" Sarah shouts from the kitchen. "Yeah I'm coming!" I yell back.

I stepped out of the master bedroom that Sarah and I share.

"Babe you look amazing!" Sarah says giving my body a full inspection. "Right back at ya." I say with a wink.

I'm wearing a long white dress that has a slip that goes up to my mid thigh. My hair is slightly curled and falls in waves at the back of my neck. I wear dark makeup around my eyes to make them stand out, and I have on a dark crimson lipstick that makes a good contrast to my outfit.

Sarah holds out her hand for me to take it. We walk hand-in-hand out of our apartment in through the front doors where our ride was waiting.

I open the door and allow Sarah to get in first. She pulls me along so that I'm sitting right next to her. The chauffeur closes the door and walks around to the driver's seat.

Soon we're off to the Emmys. I look over at Sarah to admire her beauty. She's starring out the window and looks absolutely stunning.

I take her hand again and she turns her head towards me.

"What?" She says with a smile.

"I love you." I say. Sarah's smile grows even wider.

"I love you too Lily." She places a soft kiss on my cheek and then another on my jaw. I stare at her lips and then lean in. We share a gentle kiss for a few moments and then pull apart.

After that, we just stare at each other in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was a loving one.

We finally arrive at the Emmys. The usher opens the door for us and I step out. Suddenly we are surrounded flashing lights and paparazzi. Sarah and I walk hand-in-hand through the front entrance of the Emmys.

We walk the red carpet for a few minutes in mingled with other celebrities.

Later, we stood in front of the paparazzi and let them take some pictures. First, we took separate pictures and then we took some together.

We put on our best smiles and stroll down the walkway. With one arm around Sarah, I finally stared at her.

She looked so gorgeous under the lights. Her blonde hair was cut in a short bob and her bangs were pulled back. Her black dress sparkled every time a light hit them. The reflections danced across her face and her eyes were focused on the cameras.

While turned towards her, I leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She stared blankly at me for a few minutes and then the biggest smile spread across her face.

Sarah pulled me a little closer and her grip around my waist grew a little tighter. Only a few centimeters separated our bodies and I was enjoying every minute of it.

We quickly walked away from the red carpet and I was tugged into a storage closet the was inside the main building.

Soon I was pinned up against the wall and making out with my girlfriend. We ran out hands up and down each other's bodies trying to be as gentle as we could so that we wouldn't mess up the other's outfit.

Over the intercom that runs throughout the whole building, the announcer says that we have 5 minutes to get to our seats.

Sarah pulls away from me. "I love you Lily Rabe." She tells me.

She plants one more chaste kiss on my mouth and leads us out of the closet.

After the award show was over, we hurried to the car. Once we got in, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

The next day Sarah and I had a joint interview with E! News. They would congratulate us on the nomination and ask us some questions. The usual.

I held Sarah's hand as we sat down to talk with the interviewer.

I: So first of all, congrats on the nomination last night! I'm a huge fan of the show. Second, I was wondering if we could start off with some questions from the fans.

S &amp; L: Yeah! Of course. That's fine.

I: Okay so the first question is from " Raulson5ever12345967: Hi Sarah and Lily! I'm huge fans of yours and I love the show. You two are so cute together and I was wondering if Lily could tell us what she said to Sarah last night on the red carpet that made her blush and smile really big. Thanks! xoxo"

I looked over and squeezed her hand tighter. She nodded slightly giving me approval to answer the question.

L: I told Sarah that she looked beautiful and that I was the luckiest girl alive. I told her that I loved her and never wanted to let her go. I told Sarah Paulson that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
